Untangle Me Some More
by forgottenxfairy
Summary: Having been confined in the Heartfilia Mansion by her overprotective father following the untimely demise of her mother, Lucy is offered a new lease at life when an unexpected visitor makes his entrance through the tower window. / Phantom Lord Parallel / Tangled AU / NaLu. / (An on-going collab between snogfairy and forgottenwhispersxo)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Untangle Me Some More.  
><strong>Series: <strong>Fairy Tail, AU.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>NaLu.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for violence and character death.  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Adventure, romance.  
><strong><br>A/N:** Untangle Me Some More is a Tangled!AU that parallels the Phantom Lord Arc of the Fairy Tail Manga while taking its inspiration from Disney's Tangled! It started as a game of fic tennis (in which one writer starts a story and the next continues it, this continues until the story is completed) between the both of us and eventually spiralled into a planned out fanfiction.

**Summary: **Having been confined in the Heartfilia Mansion by her overprotective father following the untimely demise of her mother, Lucy is offered a new lease at life when an unexpected visitor makes his entrance through the tower window.

* * *

><p><strong>Nalu Tangled AU - Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps echoed through the air and bounced off the walls, from where it was thrown back to the young woman walking through the big entrance hall. Her long, golden hair was elaborately braided, and an ostentatious dress accentuated her beautiful figure. She was a magnificent beauty, no doubt, but if you cared to take a closer look – which few people ever did – you would have noticed the missing sparkle in her eyes, and the nervous habit of her fingers to straighten her dress as she walked on steadily.<p>

She came to a halt in front of a large wooden door. Nervously, she cleared her throat, and proceeded to knock timidly. When nothing happened, she knocked again, her knuckles making hard contact with the wood beneath. She would not be turned down. Not today.

"Enter."

With a deep breath, she stepped into her father's study.

He barely looked up from the paperwork in front of him, only acknowledging her presence with a short nod. "And why would my daughter disturb me at this time of day?"

"Well… father, you know what day it is today, right?"

Finally, he lay down the slender grey pen he had been holding, the sound of metal on wood momentarily being the only sound in the large room, introducing a defeaning silence right after.

"Of course I know what day it is, Lucy. It's my beloved daughter's birthday. And I shall spend some time with you as soon as I am done with my work. You know it takes a lot of time to rule over our lands, right?"

"Yes, father." She swallowed. "But, actually… I wanted to ask you something."

Skeptically, his cool, brown eyes fixed themselves on her face as he arched a thick brow. "And what would that be?"

"I thought, because it's my birthday, and all –I thought –" It seemed to cost her quite an effort to state her request. But then she seemed to remember something, and for the first time, there was joy in her eyes, making her face light up and giving her courage to speak freely. "You know that festival that takes place every year, the Lumen Histoire…"

His face fell.

"I was wondering if maybe this year, I could – "

"No."

Unable to control her emotions, the young woman's lower lip started quivering. "But-"

"I said no! We have talked about this before. You will not leave this mansion. Ever. The world is not a safe place."

"I- I know, but.."

"Do you mean to tell me you forgot about your mother? She died because she left the security offered by our home, and me."

"I know.." She had shrunken into herself, the glimmer in her eyes barely even existent anymore; her voice a faint whisper.

"I know best. Everything I do is to keep you safe and sound. Now, how about you go to your room and choose some activity that will not endanger your life."

No words left within her, the girl named Lucy left the study, all the energy and hope drained from her face. She managed to close the door behind her before hot tears started streaming down her cheeks, and before she knew it, she was running, down the corridor and up the stairs, ascending the spiral staircase built out of cold stone, upwards and upwards, until she reached her room, up in the highest tower of the grand building. Only here did she dare to break down, far away from the father who claimed to love her but never showed her true emotion, the father who had been keeping her locked away from the world for as long as she had lived, constricted in the walls she was supposed to call her home.

And all she had wanted to do was go see those beautiful lights. The ones you could only catch a glimpse of once a year, when they lit up the whole night sky unlike anything she had ever seen before, even from so far away. Oh, how they must look like from below. She had dreamt about those lights ever since she first had seen them out of her window one late summer night, many years ago.

Angrily wiping away the tears clinging to her reddened skin, she stood back up from her spot behind the door. She hated herself for crying. It made her feel so… weak. Maybe her father was right, after all. The world must be such a dangerous place. But how could something so dangerous contain something so beautiful?

Her mind wandered back to Lumen Histoire, the festival of a million lights – at least that's what she had heard one of the servants call it. No matter how dreadful a place the outside world was, no fear could put out the fire burning inside her, the curiosity pushing her on and on, to learn and experience, and to live life to the utmost possible.

Yet here she was, alone in her room, like she had always been.

Sometimes she wondered what might have been, had her mother not died. Had she known her face from more than just old dusty pictures. Would her father be the same? She could not remember him any other way; for her, he had always been cold and distant. But what good did it do to dwell on such thoughts? They would not change anything.

Sighing, she walked over to her desk, whose simple, mahogany surface shone brightly as the setting sun illuminated it. This small table was her haven, her safe place, where she could escape into a world of her own: a world with rolling green hills, lights in the sky, colours abound, maybe even a knight in shining armor who would take her on adventures. When she was writing, all her troubles melted away and she was lost in the moment, blissfully spinning fantasies of lives she dreamed of living.

The feather was scratching over sheets of paper now, only sometimes stalled to take up some more ink. Lucy was scribbling away, completely absorbed in her activity, when a knock on the door made her almost jump in surprise.

"Lady Heartfilia? Your father will receive you in the dining hall."

Abruptly ripped from her thoughts, she got up automatically, falling back into her usual routine and straightening her dress before walking towards the door.

The sun was already casting its last rays over the rooftops of the mansion when she came back from dinner an hour later, a bitter expression on her face. God, she had to get out of here. Dinner had not been pleasant. Of course not – it hardly ever was. But when he had told her that he would give her all the presents she desired, something in her had snapped. She could have everything, except what she truly wished for. With a scowl, she walked over to the window overlooking the estate, and placed her elbows on the window pane. She sighed, and let the sun warm her face until no more rays reached her, obstructed by the big hill in the distance.

A knock on the door disrupted her daydreaming. Surprised, she looked up. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Lady Heartfilia."

Her face softened when she recognized the voice of Aed, one of the many cooks, but definitely her favourite. He had looked out for her since she was a little child. Smiling, she opened the door.

His most prominent feature was his big, round belly, which he had continuously fed over the last years. His face was correspondingly shaped, and the eyes that were now fixed on her were old and kind.

"I'm here to bring you some more food. I saw you barely touched your dinner."

"Oh, you shouldn't have. Thankyou, Aed."

Something furry whooshed past the both of them and landed on the bed, where it rolled itself into a ball. The thing turned out to be a small white dog, who looked at her with big eyes.

"Hey, Plue!" While she proceeded to pat the ball of fur, Aed placed the pan with its steaming content aswell as a plate and cutlery onto a little table at the far end of the room.

"I'll just leave this here, Lady. Oh, and – I didn't see a thing." He pointed his index finger at the dog. With a wink, he was gone.

"Good night, Aed."

After changing into a comfortable nightgown – she had always insisted to dress herself and to establish her room as her own zone – she hopped onto the bed, still not having touched the food. Her appetite had abandoned her today. Plue snuggled closer to her legs, and she reveled in the feeling of his warm little body against her legs. Maybe in her dreams she would find some more company… her eyes dropped close as sleep began to overwhelm her, carrying her away into a world of her own devising.

It was still pitchblack when she woke again, and for a moment she wondered what had woken her. Then, a sound reached her ears and she was awake in a heartbeat. It was a voice. And it came from outside her window. Impossible. She was high up in a tower. How in all the worlds could anyone ever get up here? She must still be dreaming.

But after rubbing her eyes and pinching her cheeks - and still existing, she figured this must indeed be the real world. There it was again. Whispered curses, and the sounds of little broken bits of stones falling into the depths. Her mind was racing now. Someone… must be holding on to the walls outside. It did not matter how he had gotten up here, what mattered now was that she defended herself and Plue from that burglar – because that was what he must be, right? Her eyes fell onto the snoring dog at her feet. Fat load of help he was.

Another sound, closer this time. And then she could hear the intruder _giggling_, and going: "Nin, nin!"

She almost didn't believe her ears. If that was a burglar, he was doing a very bad job.

Her heart was hammering in her chest now. He would enter through her window, no doubt. It was the only one decorating the round little tower high up above the other parts of the mansion. Frantically, her eyes darted across the dark room, pointlessly searching for a weapon which she knew she did not have.

That was when she remembered the frying pan. Slowly, as to not make any noise, she slipped out of bed and quietly hurried over to the small table. Her eyes were getting accustomed to the dark now, and she could make out its contents. Lamb fillet in a creamy mustard sauce and fried potatoes. They would have to be sacrificed for the greater good. Her stomach protested, suddenly hungry again after a day of ignoring her. She figured she could keep the contents in. Maybe, against all reason, he would overlook her window, and she could indulge in her meal after all.

After grabbing the lifesaving weapon, she quietly hurried over to the window and hid in the darkness of the curtains. She cursed her heart for beating so loudly. It was all quiet, and doubts overcame her. Was there even anyone outside? How ridiculous she must be looking. A silly little girl with a frying pan, hiding from imaginary monsters. For a second, she wavered in her determination, but then there was another sound, and she almost didn't dare to breathe out of fear she might be discovered. He was exactly outside of her window now, and she could hear his strained breathing.

Then suddenly, everything was quite again. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath for real this time. And then, she could hear him – _sniff?_

"Mmmh. A quick snack won't hurt, eh." Was he _chuckling_? And was he able to smell the food? Damn, he must have a good nose. Her concentration broke and she arched an eyebrow, almost amused. He must be the worst burglar of all times. How fitting, since she must be the worst watchwoman of all times.

And then the window broke open with what must have been one single forceful blow, and before she could fathom another thought, her instinct took over, blood pumping through her veins and panic drowning out reason. Before she knew it, she was swinging the frying pan full force.

And hit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (forgottenwhispersxo): **I can only hope this lives up to snogfairy's beautiful first chapter. I was blown away, really. For those of you who don't know, she and I are currently participating in a little game of fic tennis. I'm having fun so far! I'm a little rusty with bigger pieces, so I hope this reads alright. I apologise in advance if the story seems jumpy to begin with, snogfairy and I started out surprising one and other and around chapter 4/5 we made an actual plan for where the story would go. We promise you that there will be no disappointment, just lots of tears and heartache hahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nalu Tangled AU - Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Stars painted the black canvas beyond the tower window, twinkling against the light of the moon. But those stars were nothing compared to her treasured lights, their radiance surely paled in comparison to the lights she so desperately wanted to see; to reach out with one hand and brush the tips of her fingers against their warmth, to bask in their heavenly glow. The tranquillity of night was a powerful thing. It summoned Lucy's every wish to the surface, wishes that gleamed with the stars, flickering against the darkness. The desire to be free possessed her, sparks travelling beneath her skin, urging an arm forward. The heat spread through her entire body, adding colour to her cheeks. She could almost touch them. Touch the stars. The <em>lights<em>.

"Don't touch me… stupid… stripper…"

Peeling her gaze back from the horizon, Lucy's eyes met those of the captured stranger currently bound to the chair at her desk. The tips of her fingers had connected with his cheek mid-thought, stirring the intruder from his forced slumber. An abundance of letters decorated the surface of the desk behind him, a single curtain fluttering against the edge. She'd utilised the rope in order to incarcerate her visitor with the hopes of questioning him should he awaken. Whoever he was, he looked strong. Even with his peaceful disposition. There was no denying the strength seeping out of his form. It set the room ablaze with wonder. Though the muscular arms currently bound behind his back helped with the description. While he slept he continued to mumble "Igneel". Lucy couldn't ascertain whether this "Igneel" was a person of importance, or some weird city.

"Excuse me," she responded finally, raising her weapon of choice in preparation for swing two, "This dress is of the highest quality. So it shows a little skin, I'm cute enough to pull it off, right?"

He raised his head to properly scrutinize her, wisps of pink hair falling over his eyes. He seemed dazed. Only when he attempted to stand did he snap out of his languid state. His shoulders lifted in a fit of surprise, chair legs clattering against the floorboards. He swung his legs out in protest, absolute confusion paling his eyes. Without hesitation she slipped closer to him, raising the pan high above her head. He stopped his struggle for a moment, a sense of pride washing over her.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

She stepped back in surprise. He seized this moment to glance about the room, taking in his surroundings. He seemed perplexed, then surprised. And then something else touched his eyes. His countenance grew pale, brows pulling together. He looked to be in pain.

"You called me a—"

"My scarf," he interrupted, lowering his gaze to the item trailed over his feet, "I need it."

"You need it? I hardly think so, Father keeps this room well—"

"I said," he leaned as close to her as possible, given his restrictions, "I need it."

Chills shot up her spine, causing her entire body to grow stiff. She could feel her soul tremble within her, her heart leaping into her throat. She kept her eyes on his as she crouched to retrieve his scarf, setting the pan down in order to get a good grasp on it. He didn't attempt to move, simply watching as she assumed an upright position. She couldn't offer it without removing the rope, she'd have to improvise. Circling around the chair, Lucy pulled the scarf over his chest and secured it over his shoulders. She couldn't be sure but, somehow, his entire body elicited a sense of relief. His shoulders dropped and his jaw unclenched the moment the material touched his skin.

"How did you get in here, anyway?"

She stepped around him once more, lacing her fingers together against the small of her back. He risked a glance towards the window before eyeing the pan she'd set down on the floor next to him. Her legs buckled beneath her.

"I flew. _Duh_."

"D-duh?! What are you, stupid? People can't fly!"

He raised a brow, dumbfounded by her exclamation. Recovering her weapon from the ground she spun it once before pressing it against his forehead. A hand shifted to her hip for a brief moment before pointing towards the window.

"You didn't _fly_ in here!"

"Sure I did. With the help of my Buddy."

"Your 'Buddy'? Let me guess, a flying unicorn?"

"Close," he grinned, his eyes ticking back towards the window, "But you're wrong."

As if their conversation couldn't get any weirder, a thick, blue blur shot in through the window, urging Lucy to duck while she had the chance. A gust of wind tore through the room, pulling strands of hair towards it. Adjusting the hem of her dress before adopting a vertical stance, Lucy's eyes skimmed the far wall in search of the strange blur. When her eyes focused on the stranger tied to her chair, Lucy discovered that the blur was, in fact, a small cat. He sat on the man's head, an odd glint in his eye.

"You made it Happy. Good job."

"Aye Sir, a little wind won't stop me. Did you find it? You promised to catch some salmon on the way home. I'm hungry!"

"No, but I did find this weirdo. She hit me with a pan and tied me up."

"Did that cat just talk?! Wait, who're you calling a weirdo?! You're the one climbing towers and breaking into a girl's bedroom!"

The odd pair looked to where Lucy stood, puzzled and shocked by the sudden turn in events. For some reason, neither of them appeared troubled by their situation. They'd just broken into her home, her bedroom no less. Yet they weren't remotely worried? What's more the pink haired man was tied up! Surely they had some humanity within them. A little fear, perhaps?

"Why didn't you just break free, Natsu?" Happy seemed genuinely serious about his question. Lucy was baffled, truly. What kind of cat, a talking cat no less, believed a man capable of just breaking free of a properly tied knot? She'd read more than her fair share of books. She knew exactly how to reprimand someone with a simple piece of rope.

"I dunno, I kinda felt sorry for her. She seemed to think she could keep me here against my will."

"Wait, what? What does he mean by 'why didn't you break free?'?'"

She didn't have time to collect her thoughts. There was a burst of light behind the chair before the rope fell, both ends singed and black. He then stood from the seat and shook a set of fingers through his hair. Happy floated from his head, a set of wings unfolding behind him. The walls seemed to close in on her, the air growing thin and hot. Each breath scorched her lungs and scratched at her throat. The ghost of disorientation haunted her, making her sway from side to side like a pendulum.

"What's with that freaky pet? Why does he have wings?"

"She really is weird," Happy observed, circling around Lucy just once before returning to Natsu's side, "Super weird."

"Happy's not a pet. He's my friend. Besides, I don't think you've any room to talk about weird pets. What is that thing?"

Her eyes dropped to her feet where Plue had perched against her ankle. He shook gently against her leg, seeking comfort from the blonde. It was natural for Lucy to lean down and reassure him, pulling him into a gentle embrace. After all, he was a stranger to guests as well. He'd been her only companion all these years. The only thing tying her to her Mother. After all, he'd been in the family since she was a child.

"Who're you to call Plue weird? He's adorable! You guys wouldn't know cute if it hit you in the face. Oh wait, it did, with a frying pan~"

She paused, glancing down at her tiny companion. He rubbed his face against her leg, his tiny paws gliding along her skin. She lifted him from the floor, setting him down on her bed where she then covered him in thin blankets. He looked like a plush toy, really.

"What's with this chick? She has such a big ego."

"Yeah, she's weird," Happy responded, risking not-so-discreet glances Lucy's way, "You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"I'm right here you know! Isn't it normal to be a little weird around new people? You're the first people outside the Manor to visit me."

"Really? That seems kinda sad," Natsu started, eyeing Plue with what appeared to be unwavering curiosity, "We weren't really visitin' you, though."

"I know that! You tried to sneak into my bedroom, remember?! I just meant… you're the first people I've interacted with outside of my family. Father won't let me see what lies beyond this tower. All I want is to see the floating l—"

"Look at this, Natsu!"

Lucy's touching explanation was cut short when the sound of rustling papers reached her ears. Her eyes widened as Happy waved the written manifestation of her hopes and dreams in the air with a great lack of etiquette. He didn't seem fazed that the parchments in his paws belonged to someone else. Not even a little.

"Don't touch that, Stupid cat!"

She lunged towards him, colliding with the edge of the desk as the winged creature soared over to Natsu who caught the papers in mid air. His eyes roamed the title page for a moment, devoid of interest. And yet there was something hidden within their depths.

"The Floating Lights by Lucy Heartfilia," he read aloud, "Floating lights? What kind of title is that?"

She could feel her cheeks swell with heat. Her entire body quivered. She pressed forward in protest, extending her hand out for the papers he'd stolen.

"Give it back to me. Please."

"Is it important to you or somethin', Luigi?"

"Yes it's… Luigi?! My name is Lucy!"

"Yeah, yeah, so Luna what's with the creepy tower and floating lights?"

"I told you my name is…" she paused, snatching the papers from his grasp before heaving a sigh, "My Mother died when I was young. I don't remember much about her… but Father blames the outside world for our loss. He says that the people outside are responsible. That it's safer in here. But… more than anything… I want to see the floating lanterns. Once a year, on the date of her death, I can see those big lights in the horizon. They fill the sky with a brilliant glow. I want to be there in person this year."

Holding the papers to her chest, Lucy succumbed to the hypnotic rhythm of her pulse, thinking only about the floating lanterns. How desperately she wanted to see those lights. To touch the grass beyond her window ledge and feel the rain upon her skin. She'd only ever gathered droplets within the palms of her hands by leaning out of the window. They'd travel along the creases in her palms like tiny streams before rejoining the others. She longed to feel more of them. To embrace the sunlight on her face and run wild in a field of flowers. She wanted to trip and stumble and travel on a big boat across the vast ocean. She wanted to…

"Well come on then," he held his hand out towards her, apparently forgetting their predicament, "Let's go."

"What?"

"Yeah Natsu, what are you doing? We still have to find that book. Or do you like her?"

"Like her? What're you talkin' about? She's interesting, isn't she? She should be able to see the lights on such an important day, right? I bet she's never even tasted salmon."

"My Father feeds me! I know what salmon tastes like."

He shared what appeared to be a knowing look with Happy. There was something there she hadn't seen before. A look of sorrow, even. His smile had faded the moment he'd mentioned her birthday. There was a sincerity about him now that resonated within her. Somehow a piece of her wanted to reach out and comfort him. She had a feeling the scarf he wore and the look of sadness were connected. Every now and then his fingertips would unconsciously glide towards the material hanging over his chest.

"Right, right, so what do you say, Lucy?"

_Lucy_. How could she refuse when the sound of her name against his lips felt so right? Now that she looked at him with eyes unclouded by fear and uncertainty, she couldn't deny that he was attractive. Especially when he smiled. But the thought of seeing those lanterns up close exceeded anything he had to offer.

"I couldn't possibly do that to Father. He said not to… but I really… wait, no. No, no, no. I can't go with you! I don't even know you and your cat talks! Tell me what's going on! Who are you?!"

Footsteps could be heard echoing along the staircase. One footfall after another, the sound deafening as it approached. It awakened an urgency within her that had long since become dormant. Her heart set off in a panic, beating frantically within her chest. What could she do? Did she take his hand or did she bid him farewell? This might be her only chance.

Her only chance to see the lights.

"We don't have time for that! We can talk later."

Taking his hand, Lucy could only pray she'd made the right decision as he clambered onto the window ledge. Before she could stop him Natsu had leapt from the window. The rush of adrenaline that gripped her brought all needs to scream and protest to a stand still. Her arms snaked around his neck and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. His arms slipped beneath her thighs, holding her close as they fell through the air. Happy soared hastily behind them, latching onto Natsu's vest just long enough to slow their descent. When they landed he quickly set her down, adjusting his scarf the minute his hands were free. The soft touch of wet grass beneath the soles of her feet sent sparks flying up her legs. It was then she noticed Plue latching onto her thigh. He'd followed her down. A true friend through and through. She crouched to pull him against her chest, both arms folding over his small body. She nursed his head against her chest, looking past him towards the vast meadow surrounding her home.

"Plue… thank you."

Flowers were in bloom at the bottom of the tower, their closed petals glowing beneath the moonlight. An expanse of trees disguised the path from the Heartfilia manor to Magnolia Town, giving Lucy little choice but to trust in Natsu's sense of direction. She didn't have time to bask in the wonders of the outside world just yet. Natsu set off in a sprint towards the woodlands, prompting her into doing the same. Only when she entered the forest did the truth dawn on her. As she swayed beneath branches, climbing over roots and avoiding the odd cluster of flowers did she realise it. The rush of warmth on her cheeks, the frosty bite of the wind, the shudder of leaves as she ducked beneath incoming branches.

She'd achieved freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N (snogfairy): **Here it is, Chapter 3! I hope it will live up to your expectations, forgottenwhispersxo! I'm glad we both have gotten such nice comments from everyone :3

* * *

><p><strong>Nalu Tangled AU - Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>The darkness was more tangible beneath the roof built by the treetops, making it harder to see. Soon, she was wheezing, her untrained body unable to keep up with the pace of her new companion. Still, she was feeling ecstatic – she had finally done it, finally dared to escape her prison, albeit with a little help. Her freedom was not only close, it was right here – she could taste it on the tip of her tongue.<p>

Next, she tasted wood. The branch had come out of nowhere while she had desperately tried to make out the tuft of pink hair that was already disappearing amongst the trees. With a smack, it sent her flying to the ground, where she landed face first in a puddle of mud.

She came up snorting and spit out leaves and water. "Ouch."

The boy called Natsu must have noticed her predicament, because he had turned around and was now almost in front of her, laughing shamelessly.

"Hey, you're not supposed to laugh at a Lady, you're supposed to help! Have you no manners?"

"Oh, we're a Lady again now? I thought you didn't want any of that? Also, you don't look like a Lady all that much. You look like you belong into a dirty bar, where you can laugh and be free."

There was sincere sympathy in his eyes for a moment and he held out his hand.

But Lucy, suddenly deflated, pulled her arms around her legs.

"I want to go home."

"Huh, well go right ahead."

"N-no way! I mean, I don't really want to go home, but it's cold and dark and – ugh, I just got defeated by a tree. If I can't even handle that, how am I going to survive in this dangerous world?"

He threw his head back and laughed. Filled with indignation, she glared at him from her place in the muddy puddle, her weird dog clinging to her leg again. "What's so funny about that?!" Then, her face changed entirely in a heartbeat. "Nothing is funny about this. Oh god. What have I done? My father will kill me! OH, but, but this is so _exciting_! Hahaha! I did it! But if he finds out… aahh nonono. I cannot do this to him!" Shaking her head from left to right, she started flailing. "But – the lights! You're gonna take me to the lights, right? Wait, I don't even know you! Who says you're not going to _kill me_?! Was this your plan all along? No, you promised, so you have to take me, right? Right?"

He just started at her completely flabbergasted while she was having her little panic attack. She sure could talk. And had a very vivid imagination.

"Hey."

Thrown out of her continuous babbling, she looked up at him; a picture of misery on the ground.

"Well, you're with me now aren't you? So don't worry."

With an index finger pointed at his face, he flashed her a grin, and suddenly her insides were on fire. She had never seen such a grin; so full of life and determination and ecstatic joy. It was contagious, really. How could one stay sad when someone looked at you like this? A small smile crept unto her lips, transforming her face and lighting up every fiber of her being.

He extended a hand again, and this time she grabbed it. Momentarily distracted by the feel of his strong, rough fingers around her slender wrist, she was caught by surprise when he pulled her up with ease. She slammed against him, sending both of them flying right back into the mud.

Grumbling something she could not understand, he tried to get back up, but was obstructed by her weight on him. Her cheeks turned scarlet when she realized just where his face was buried, namely in her rather bouffant breasts, which were separated from his face only by the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"Get off!" She shrieked.

"Hw ammi sposed to geddoff?" The feeling of his hot breath against her skin was enough to make her gain unexpected strength. She jumped up to her feet quickly, only to land a precise kick in his belly.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Y-you pervert!"

Their banter was interrupted by a giggling blue cat floating above their heads. "You liiike each other!"

A little while later, they all were standing again, and Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, shaking as the cold of the night crept into her wet clothes.

"So… what are we going to do now? You have a plan, right? How far will it be until we reach the place where the lights float?"

"Eh? We'll never reach that place today. It's too far."

His simple statement almost made her drop to her knees again. Her face paled and to his shock, tears welled up in her eyes. "But… then what is the purpose of all this? I… all of this… it can't be over already.."

"Woah woah, wait! Now calm down. You'll be able to see the lights close up next year, right? 'Cause you're not going back. You're my friend now! You're all wet, I'll make a fire. Let's camp here for the night, okay? We'll be able to watch the lights from here, a bit at least."

Although with little aptitude, he was really trying to make her feel better, and she was touched by his efforts. But one thing that had tumbled out of his mouth had struck her odd.

"How in the world will you make a fire here? It's dark, and I bet you didn't bring any firemaking devices. You don't seem like someone who plans anything, really."

"Heh, I _am _a firemaking device!"

"What in the world is that supposed to-"

Her mouth dropped open. What had made her stop mid-sentence was the unbelievable sight in front of her: Natsu's hand stood in flames.

"What. Your hand. What is – how – fire?"

Amused, he let the fire spread up his arm, causing her to flinch. "You look like you've never heard of magic, haha. Don't tell me you've never seen a Fire Mage before?"

"M-magic?! You gotta be kidding me! No such thing exists!"

It was his turn now to stare at her open-mouthed. "Are you telling me… you don't know about magic?"

"I-I guess I am?" The evidence was right in front of her eyes, after all. It must be the truth. Faint anger raised its head inside her. Yet another thing her father had not told her about.

Mesmerized, she watched him light a fire on the ground, only moving again when he motioned her to sit down beside him and the now crackling campfire.

"Better, eh?" –"Aye, Sir!"

Still overwhelmed with what was going on, she sat down and let the fire warm her frozen limbs. Too many questions were buzzing through her mind, so she chose to simply stay quiet for now. Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to consciously taste the air for the first time. It smelled of wood, but not the one she was used to; it was damp and fresh and icy cold, unlike anything she had ever tasted inside the mansion. Although it stung in her lungs as she inhaled, she loved it. Her hand had unconsciously travelled to the soft fur of Plue, and she was massaging his ears absentmindedly. After a moment of simply enjoying the fire's warmth on her cool skin, she looked up at the starry night sky. The stars shone brightly, almost as brightly as… wait. The lights. It must be late already, probably even past the time when they should be launched.

"Natsu!" She turned around to the pink haired boy who had begun to drift off into sleep. "What do you think you're doing, sleeping at a time like this! What about the lights? Why can we not see them? Is it because of the forest?"

"Tss… ice bastard.. you're too noisy.."

"Hey!"

"Wha- oh, it's you." Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head. "Almost forgot about you for a second there."

"Excuse you? Are you stupid? Also, how could you forget about someone as cute as me?" A little insulted in her pride, she decided to pay him back. She gave him a coquettish wink, but to her utter shock, her sex appeal seemed to fail completely. All the training in front of her mirror – for nothing?

When he turned to face her, he found her with her hands on her muddy face, incredulously mumbling to herself.

"Hey, Lucy, what was it you said about the lights? Didn't you say earlier that they were released on the anniversary of your mother's death? So why should they be released today?"

That managed to get her out of her self-depreciating state. She wouldn't have thought he'd remember that detail. She hadn't even thought he had been listening at all. He was far more attentive that he let on. "Yeah, well… that's today. My mother died on my birthday."

"Oh. Wait – it's your birthday aswell?"

She sighed. "Yeah… that's why I wished to see the floating lights. But my father…" She drifted off, but then remembered about her original worry. "But what about the lights? They have been launched on this day every year as long as I can remember. Why are they not here today?"

Something must have occurred to him, because he looked slightly guilty all of a sudden.

"Oh. I forgot. They probably won't launch them without me."

Her eyes grew as large as soup plates as she slowly turned her head to face him.

"You did not just say what I think you did."

"Sure did."

"Are you saying that – that you have something to do with the Lumen Histoire Festival?"

"Yup. But I'm tired now. Let's talk tomorrow." Seconds later, he was snoring. Just like that. Leaving an utterly confused Lucy sitting all by herself. She could not believe what still rang in her ears. _Yup._All those years of hoping and dreaming, all the mysteries unsolved, all her heart's desire – it was connected to the weird guy who was sleeping contently beside her. The guy who had randomly hopped through her window and swept her away on an adventure she wasn't even beginning to understand.

No energy was left within her. It was all too much. She slumped to the ground beside him, not caring about her clothes or the lack of covers or how close she was to his warm body or her situation in general. Her eyes had fallen shut before she knew it, and sleep took her whole.

Only when bright sunlight hit her eyelids and made stars dance in her vision did she awake. Why did her whole body hurt? And why was her bed so uncomfortable all of a sudden? She blinked, and looked into the face of a man.

With a cry, she shot up – and then it all came flooding back in.

How she had captured a late night intruder – how he had offered her freedom – how she had grabbed her chance and fled her home – and how she had come to be on the cold hard ground in the woods, sleeping next to a stranger and his blue, flying cat.

While she was still trying to calm her beating heart, the boy beside her awoke. And then, suddenly, he was on his feet, his body tense and a concentrated look on his face. "We should get going."

"Good morning to you too." She pouted, and continued to express her displeasedness with his lack of manners. And personal space, apparently, because suddenly his face was only inches from hers, his arms winding around her waist as he pulled her up from the ground.

"H-hey! I can get up myself!" Blood rushed to her cheeks, and she unsuccessfully tried to ignore the effect he had on her. "And anyways, we cannot go before you haven't told me more about your involvement with the lights. And magic. And-"

She was cut short by his hand on her mouth.

"I'd prefer to get going. There's people in the woods. They must have noticed your absence - and as much as I would like a nice little warm-up fight, it's probably better to get you home first."

Her eyes grew large. He released her and turned around, not waiting for her to follow him.

"Home? To where?"

Stopping in his tracks just long enough to turn his head, he grinned at her brightly.

"To Fairy Tail!"

At the same time, a tall but ducked figure stormed into Jude Heartfilia's study.

"Finally! You took too long! Have you found him?"

"Y-yes Sir, sorry Sir! After our search for the Lady remained fruitless, I did as your highness told me and had some of my men locate him. He should be here any second now."

The sound of metallic boots clanking against the polished marmoreal floor echoed through the entrance hall of the Heartfilia mansion.

They belonged to a frightening figure: Dressed all in black, with unruly and uncombed hair of an even darker colour flowing over his shoulders and metal piercings where his eyebrows should have been. Anyone in his proximity shied away immediately, as if to not accidentally disturb his stride. He truly was a menacing man, spreading fear with his appearance aswell as his dark, merciless eyes, which pierced through their targets like daggers. The Iron Knight, they called him.

The tall, intimidating warrior came to a halt in the middle of the room, not deeming any greeting necessary. Behind the desk, Lord Heartfilia - Lucy's concerned father - stared at the man intently, and then wordlessly placed a tightly filled bag on the table, which made a jingling sound when he put it down.

"You will bring back my daughter."

He did not respond, just pulled his lips up into a humorless grin.

"Geehee."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (forgottenwhispersxo): **I'm not sure I feel content with this chapter but it gets the job done haha. I've had my time snatched away by school and such. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading! :)

* * *

><p><strong>NaLu Tangled AU: Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>Heavy footsteps pounded mercilessly against the forest floor, branches snapping beneath the soles of large boots. Gloved fingers clutched at the hilt of a large sword, the blade ringing as its owner pulled it free of the sheath at his side. The sound of birds fleeing the treetops swept across the land. Fingers of sunlight pulled the leaves apart, illuminating the ground just enough for Gajeel to pass through with ease. Brushing his forearm against an obtrusive branch, the large man held it aside for the woman hidden in his shadow. Blue curls fell free from her hood and the light glistened off her pale features. She offered him a smile before taking the lead, ducking beneath the branch despite his helpful gesture. She pulled at her hood, lowering it as she straightened upright once again. She donned a black cloak that fell to her ankles, the material seemed to float after her.<p>

"I'll find this girl," she called back, a sleeve sliding down to her elbow when she raised a hand to wave back at him, "Gajeel can count on Juvia."

"I don't need your help, I can do this on my own," he scoffed. The mere thought of being helped by anyone was a repulsive one. But when it came to Juvia, well, Gajeel had difficulty saying no. Despite his cold disposition, she'd wedged her way into his heart. Just a little. That and she'd get into trouble without his watchful eye.

"His request was strange," she started, glancing back at him, "We're to use no magic in her presence. Juvia can't help but wonder why. Could it be that Lucy Heartfilia knows nothing of her heritage as a mage?"

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't ask. As far as I'm concerned she's just another target."

"And if she puts up a fight?"

"She'll taste the blunt edge of my sword. He said to reprimand her no matter what. I don't care who she is, if Princess tries to flee I'll give her a reason to squirm."

Juvia seemed to mull on his words for a short time before stopping to admire splashes of colour amongst the large roots beneath them. Small flowers struggled towards what little light reached through the treetops. A look of understanding glistened in her eyes.

"Can you smell that, Gajeel?"

She glanced up towards the sky, spreading both arms on either side of her. The cloak lifted about an inch above her ankles. Gaps between branches gave way to gentle droplets of rain. It dripped from the leaves above them, gathering at the ends of his hair. He sighed.

"You should come with an umbrella," he insisted, wiping at his forehead, "And a warnin' label."

She remained apathetic despite his words.

"A storm is coming."

Her feet picked up in front of him, Juvia's arms swaying side to side as she moved ahead of him. Leaves shuddered and crackled beneath her feet, the sound fading to a whisper as she sped off into the distance. Left to his own devices, Gajeel glanced about the area, inhaling a deep breath. The scent of rain crashing against the forest floor filled his lungs. He could hear her chanting in the distance. The words 'drip, drip, drop' falling from her lips in an ominous rhythm. One thing was for certain, if Gajeel were to entrust anyone with a task — it'd be Juvia. She'd yet to let him down.

"Oi, wait for me."

With an arm balanced over her head, Lucy pressed on through the rains heavy assault. Droplets stung like cold bullets against her skin, the lengthy braid at her back growing heavier. Thunder rumbled amongst the dark clouds, the occasional lightning bolt tearing through the sky. An arm secured Plue against her chest in an attempt at retaining what little heat still remained in her body. Natsu moved slowly behind her, complaining occasionally about his empty stomach. Happy soared ahead of them, keeping his eye out for suspicious activity. They hadn't spoken in some time. The conversation prior had focused solely on the unusual length of her hair. A conversation Lucy didn't feel like having at this moment in time.

"This is my first time getting caught in a downpour like this," lowering her arm, Lucy's cheeks grew warm beneath the harsh kiss of the rain, "I can't say I like it very much."

Natsu was at her side in the next instant. She glanced at the side of his face, barely conscious of the hand that moved to his scarf. A moment later the material was pulled loosely over her shoulders. She grasped it with both hands, the warmth in her cheeks spreading across her entire face. He looked away immediately, a hand resting at his chest. Plue clutched at her arm and stretched up to inspect the new addition to her outfit.

"You looked cold," Natsu explained, keeping his eyes forward, "That's all."

"Thanks…"

"Igneel gave that to him so you better take care of it," Happy chimed in overhead, the sound of his wings beating against the wind filling whatever silence passed between them.

"Igneel?"

"My Dad."

Lucy tried not to think about her own Father. Was he worrying about her now? Was he making the same face he'd made during her Mother's funeral? She winced at the thought, her hold on Plue tightening.

"He must be important to you."

Those words slipped out before she could stop them. Her mind raced back to the way he'd reacted in the tower. The venom in his voice as he ordered her to give him the scarf at his feet. She didn't dare ask anything personal. She knew that expression well. He'd experienced loss, too. Where was his Father now? What kind of pain had Natsu endured? What kind of person was he? Those were questions that might threaten the peace between them, should she voice them aloud. She was too afraid to ask about magic and Fairy Tail, for now at least. They'd agreed on a need to know basis for the time being.

"Yeah! My Dad's the greatest."

She didn't inquire further into his personal affairs. Plue wriggled about, pulling Natsu's treasured scarf over his tiny body. With her free hand Lucy began to pat his head, a gesture used to comfort herself more than anything. At the end of the forest the unlikely group were greeted by a vast expanse of empty land. The hills in the distance reached up into the sky, high enough that they seemed to wear the dark clouds above them. Thunder clapped once more, making Plue shudder in fear against her. Beyond the hilltops smoke swirled into the sky, gathering with the grey clouds. Smoke coming from chimneys, chimneys attached to buildings. They were almost there now, they'd almost made it to Fairy Tail.

"What if they don't like me?"

Natsu laughed at that, as though she'd asked him an obvious question. She didn't say anything more, striding across the land with a purpose.

"You'll fit right in," he insisted, "So don't worry about it."

Despite his reassurance, Lucy found herself stopping. Her heart was pounding, the blood in her veins pulsing. There was a ringing in her ears that plagued her every thought.

"Am I… making a mistake? Am I being selfish?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Leaving like this, I'm hurting my Father."

"Normally I'd be pretty pissed," Natsu pulled at her hand, bringing her closer to him, "People don't realise how lucky they are to have family who care about them. But you were being held prisoner in that tower, Lucy. Your happiness is important too."

Her eyes widened, the pace of her heart growing unsteady. The moment was ended by a curious Plue dragging the neck of her clothing down to expose cleavage. In his attempt at salvaging more of Natsu's scarf his paw became tangled within the thin chain resting against her chest.

"No, Plue, you'll break it."

Prying him off her, Lucy quickly untangled his paw, pulling the chain free of her wet clothes, a golden key hanging from the edge. She held it within one hand as she set Plue down on the ground, a palm coming to his head in a reassuring manner. He pushed his weight against her hand, seemingly apologetic for his actions. She'd grown so used to wearing the key near her heart she'd almost forgotten it existed.

"What is that thing?"

"This?" She held the key up for him to see, "It was my Mother's. One of the men responsible for taking care of me back home, he gave it to me. He said it was important to Mom. It has the sign of Aquarius on it, see? Isn't it beautiful? I bet she got it from a beautiful stall out in a big town somewhere. I want to see a big city someday."

Somehow, there was a fading look of familiarity on his face, as though he'd seen the key before. Or something like it, at least. He seemed to be contemplating something important, but the thought dissipated when the wind picked up, forcing the two of them forward a few steps.

"We'd better hurry. If we don't make it home soon I'm going to waste away."

She gave a nod, checking on her tiny companion before looking ahead to the village hidden behind the hills. Though Lucy wore a smile on her face, there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. Her fingers latched onto the key on her chest. She received a sense of comfort from the cold surface. Keeping her eyes on Natsu's back, she struggled against the wind.

"Fairy Tail. I wonder… what they're like."

"That's her, isn't it?"

Juvia looked to Gajeel, dark eyes shrinking beneath his. He could see the odd group in the distance, a scowl growing prominent on his steeled countenance. He gave a nod, dropping with a thud from the tree branch they'd occupied, immersing himself in the woodlands once more. She followed suit, catching herself on the trunk of the tree upon landing.

"This is better than I thought, we can kill two birds with one stone."

Juvia tipped her head back, acknowledging his unspoken wish.

"It would appear she's headed for Fairy Tail," she confirmed, turning her hand so that droplets of rain could gather against her palm, "What shall we do?"

"Looks like his Lordship's deal is off," Gajeel commented, his gaze dropping to Juvia's hand, "If she's plannin' on joining the Fairies, we've been dealt a new hand."

The rain in Juvia's hands began to swirl upwards. She watched it gather and sway about before letting it crash against her palm once more.

"She's been exposed to magic. If that's the case, Juvia won't hesitate."

Gajeel gave a nod and his signature laugh fluttered between them.

"It's time to change our strategy, we'll fall back and wait for the right moment. Those Fairies won't know what hit them. Blondie wants to experience the real world? Let's show her a good time."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N (snogfairy): **Here it is! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'll be gone for the next 4 weeks, so I'm really glad I could finish this before I left! Don't worry, __forgottenwhispersxo__ will remain here to provide you with the next chapter;) As usual, this is dedicated to the queen of crackships and bananas, __blanania__. I hope everybody enjoys this as much as Carly and me do! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>NaLu Tangled AU - Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>Had you asked her two days earlier, she would never even have dreamed to be standing where she was now. The woods and open fields lay behind her, and she had walked through the small town filled with a mixture of joyful curiosity and bewilderment, until she and her companions came to a halt in front of a tall building: an enigma made of stone and unspoken promises.<p>

Fairy Tail.

The words shone forth from a big stone signboard looming over the broad entrance door, and suddenly her heart was beating all the way up to her throat, and excitement gripped her.

"Hey, are you gonna stand there forever or d'you maybe wanna come in?"

Ripped out of her dazzled state, she blinked at the outstretched arm in front of her. A smile spread across her lips.

"Yeah."

The first thing she saw was a chair flying through the air - and straight at her. Had Natsu not grabbed it in mid-air in the last moment, it surely would have hit her in the face.

"Watch where you throw your lame punches!"

"That's a fucking chair you flame brain!"

Flabbergasted, she watched Natsu exchange insults with a blackhaired guy. A blackhaired guy _in boxers. _She blinked, but his 'outfit' remained the same.

They must have interrupted a brawl, she realized as she looked around. The furniture was lying all over the place, and only a few had remained in a usable state. The smell of alcohol was thick in the air, and people were shouting and drinking and laughing and hitting each other in the face. It was too much to take in at once.

When she looked back at Natsu and the half-naked guy whose name she not yet knew (she was not sure if she ever wanted to find out, anyway - he must be a true pervert), they were already at each other's throats. Then a tiny man came marching through the crowd, a crunched piece of paper in his hand as he made his way straight towards the newcomers. He was fuming.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

And then something happened she had not thought possible. Her loud-mouthed new friend seemed to shrink a few sizes, and a nervous smile spread across his face. Whoever this man was, he had already won her utmost respect.

"Uh… hi gramps?"

"Not only did you have the nerve to not show up on Lumen Histoire, but what's worse, you also-" He interrupted his thundering speech to straighten the piece of paper in his hand, and held it up to his face accusingly. " -got another wanted poster! Do you know what that will cost the guild? That mission involved looking for a book. How did you manage to destroy a whole town in the process?! You brats are all the same! Can't let you out of my eyes!"

Natsu clasped a hand over his mouth as he snorted with laughter. "That's… supposed to be me? Oh man, they never get my hair right!"

Lucy shook her head at the comment. "This is not really the right time to say something like that, is it? Sheesh, that guy really has no grasp of etiquette or social graces." She murmured to herself, more amused than anything. However, she had experienced firsthand that he could display great finesse when it came to sensing the atmosphere between people. She remembered how her heart had fluttered in her chest when he had looked at her with that understanding expression, onyx eyes burning into hers. There certainly was more to him than he let on. And he had reserved a soft spot in her heart in no time at all, she realized.

When she broke out of her train of thought, the scene in front of her had changed entirely. Somehow, someone must have accidentally hit the old man on the head with a table, and before she knew it the fight had commenced anew.

With the old man right in the middle.

And there she had thought he must be a responsible, wise old man! He was no better than all the rest. Her chin dropped to the ground as she watched him grab ahold of a barrel, which he seemed to empty in a matter of seconds before throwing it against Natsu's head.

Well, this certainly was not how she had imagined her welcome to be like. Those were… rowdies! There she stood, in the middle of the chaos raging on around her, and felt utterly ignored.

Then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Not much later, she found herself sitting at one of the last intact tables, face to face with the sweet blue-haired girl that had rescued her from her predicament earlier.

"So, that… stripper is called Gray, the gigantic guy is Elfman, the old man is called Makarov and actually is the _master_ of this guild, that grumpy one over there is Laxus, the drunk one is Cana… and the scary red head is… Ezra?"

"Erza. You better not forget her name." The girl called Levy chuckled. "So… Natsu brought you along, huh? That's quite strange."

"Huh? Why would it be?"

"Well, he's never brought anyone along before. In fact, aside from challenging people to fights or being a total clown, he usually keeps more to himself - Happy excluded, of course."

Lucy pondered that for a moment, trying to ignore the heat that was spreading over her cheeks. Without giving it much thought, she pulled the necklace with the key out from under her gown and started twiddling it unconsciously, as if to soothe herself. It gave her comfort, for some reason. After all, it was the only thing connecting her to her past now.

Levy's eyes fixed themselves on the object dangling from her hand.

"Oh, so you're a mage too?"

"Huh? What, no." The blonde looked at her with big eyes, obviously bewildered. "Actually, I seem to be the only person in the country who didn't know about magic at all until yesterday. At least, that's what Natsu told me…"

Her new friend furrowed her brows, still eyeing the key closely.

"That's… weird. Because that right there is definitely a magic key."

"It's - what? It was my mother's… but how-"

They were interrupted when someone stepped closer to the table, casting a shadow over them and causing Lucy to push the evergrowing pile of troubling thoughts into the back of her mind for now. She looked up, and was greeted by one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever encountered. Well, not like she had encountered many, but if she herself was anything to go from, then the woman who was now smiling sweetly at her was a true goddess.

"I see we have a newcomer. Would you like me to show you around? We'll get your mark done in no time at all!"

Excitement spread across Lucy's face; pure ecstatic joy. She would join Fairy Tail. Somehow she felt at home already. Her welcoming had not been a common one by any means, but that probably was part of the reason she had the feeling she would fit right in. Just as Natsu had predicted, huh? They might be rowdies, but from what Levy had told her, she could tell their hearts were strong and kind, and definitely in the right place. Enthusiastically, she jumped to her feet, causing the little dog on her lap to plop onto the bench, where he remained, looking miserable.

"Hi, I'm Lucy."

A good two hours later, the guild had calmed down, and now a giddy Lucy was making her way over to the table at which a certain pink haired young man was sitting.

She had exchanged her night gown for an entirely new outfit, the likes of which she had never worn before in her entire life. The length of her skirt caused her to blush furiously, but she had chosen it herself after all. The kind waitress, who as she later had found out was called Mira, had immediately offered to dress her up after realizing what state she was in. And now she was donning a tight red tanktop that revealed far too much of her ample bosom, a black mini skirt that not only lived up to its name, but reinvented the meaning of the word 'mini' entirely, and knee-high brown boots. Only in her dreams had she ever worn something as wanton as this. She loved it.

"Natsu, look, I got the Fairy Tail mark tattoed!"

The pink haired boy was currently occupied with testing how many pieces of fried chicken he could stuff into his mouth at once, so he only momentarily turned his head to spare her a quick glance.

"Cool, Luigi."

His voice did not reflect the excitement she had hoped for. Not by far. And what had he just called her?

"It's Lucy!"

"Might be, might not be."

"It _is_ Lucy!"

She could not see the grin on his face as she glared at his back. If only she still had her frying pan…

The doors to the guild flew open as a tall figure smashed his foot against them mercilessly, allowing fresh air into the big hall. Although it had been a hot, dry day, the air coming through the doors was humid, as if it had rained only moments ago. Chips off wood crunched beneath Gajeel's iron boots as he made his way further into the place he called his 'home', for lack of a less portentuous word. He was closely followed by a woman dressed in blue, the sway of her hips attracting the attention of her fellow guild members. When Gajeel came to a halt, she moved past him, droplets of water bouncing off her as she walked. Outside, it had started raining.

"The rain is falling." She lifted her arm and watched as drops of water fell from her fingers and landed on the floor. "Drip, drip, drop. And soon the fairies will fall too."

Confused murmurs rose. "What the hell is she going on about now?" - "No idea, just ignore her, she's always talking weird stuff."

The blue haired woman's eyes squinted impalpably for the fraction of a second, but she remained silent. Unfortunately for them, they had been overheard by her partner. The men were interrupted when Gajeel snatched the mug of beer straight from the fat one's hands, who made no fuss when he realized just whose attention he had drawn upon himself.

"Shut up, willya? Did ya not hear her?" He took a big sip out of the mug before throwing it behind himself carelessly. It landed with a clanking sound, and its contents spilled all over the floor, flowing over the wood and into the cracks between the timber piling.

"We're going fairy hunting."

The next day at Fairy Tail, Natsu slid into the empty space on the bench Lucy was sitting on, letting his eyes wander over her body to appreciate her new outfit before she even knew he was there.

"You look like you've already settled in."

She jumped, but quickly regained her composure. He was invading her personal space as if it were natural for them to be this close, and though she was not used to people being near her much at all, somehow his close proximity felt just right.

"Good day to you too, Natsu."

He rolled his eyes at her playfully and then snatched a piece of potato from her plate. "You stayed at the girl's dormitory for the night, right?"

"Yes. They're so nice! They told me a lot about magic too! Ah, Natsu, everybody is so nice! A little crazy, but so cool and I- I love it! I love Fairy Tail."

Noises from the far end of the guild caught her attention, and so she did not catch him staring at her, mesmerized. People were scurrying over a small wooden stage, setting up equipment. And then Mira stepped onto the stage, a guitar in her hands.

"She sings too? Wow, she's so amazing." Lucy whispered, and Natsu had to bite back a laugh threatening to leave his throat. She looked like a small child on the night before the Dragon King Festival.

And then Mira cleared her throat and started singing, her melodious voice filling the guild hall.

"Like everybody else I've got a dream…"

Lucy rested her head on both her hands as she sighed, letting herself be swept away with the sounds. Dreams, huh. She wondered…

"Hey, Natsu. Next year, will you take me to see Lumen Histoire?"

He grinned. "Of course! We'll be the ones organizing it, as usual, so you can be a part! What do you mean anyway, next year? Just 'cause I slightly missed the date, doesn't mean we won't do it still!"

Her eyes grew wide as excitement took a hold of her features. "Really? It's always been my dream, you know. I just wanna see the blowing lanterns gleam." She smiled dreamily. "Oh, I'm so glad I left my tower!"

They beamed at each other, and neither seemed eager to be the one to avert their gaze. Her eyes grew softer, then, and she finally mustered up the courage to ask him one of the many questions that had been burning at the back of her mind.

"Natsu… what about you? What are your dreams?"

"My dreams? I wanna find Igneel, of course!"

"He… disappeared?"

"Yeah, when I was little… but I'll find him for sure, you know! He's the best!"

She smiled at his words, so full of love and determination, as if finding Igneel was not a matter of 'if', but 'when'. Curiosity got the better of her.

"What's he like?"

Happy, who had been soaring around the guild on his quest for fish and was now gliding over their heads, landed on the table, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well, he's a dragon, you know!"

Lucy's mouth dropped open at the cat's words.

"Whaaat? Then he must be gigantic! How have you not found him yet?"

"She didn't doubt it at all…" Happy stared at the blonde and then turned to Natsu. "She's so weird."

"I know."

Somehow, he made it sound like a compliment.

And then the song came to an abrupt halt when the ground started shaking. The plate in front of Lucy fell to the ground and scattered into broken pieces. An earthquake? No…

Someone whose name she could not recall came running through the doors of the guild, waving his arms over his head. "It's Phantom Lord!"

Before he could say anything else, a massive pillar of iron crashed through the ceiling, missing him only by inches. People were on their feet now, quickly seeking cover as another pillar came crushing down.

"The fuck do they want?!"

Natsu was on his feet, balled fists shaking at his sides.

"Brats, assemble here! Now!"

Makarovs loud voice cut through the chaos, and soon they had formed a group around the bar on which the small man was standing, a grim look on his face.

And then a voice echoed through the air.

"Time to finally get rid of the eyesore that is your pathetic excuse for a guild. And while we're at it: You have something we want. She's worth a decent amount of money, after all."

Automatically, Natsu snarled and then looked down at the girl who had grabbed his vest, shaking like a leaf by now.

"José." Makarov growled.

Faces turned towards him, anticipating his next move. Natsu too looked up at him, but he decided to speak up.

"Gramps…" The fury was barely restrained in his voice, and the others seemed to share his feelings. Everybody looked ready and eager to fight.

"Natsu." He looked at the boy. "You protect Lucy."

Mixed feelings showed on the boy's face. He was itching to fight, that much was obvious, but he had not strayed from her side the whole time, as if holding back for her sake. And now he nodded darkly.

Then Makarov nodded. "This is war."

With their master's consent, people started running forward, cries for revenge filling the air. Elfman's drowned out most others.

"Protecting the guild is a man! For Fairy Tail!"

Outside the guild, noises grew louder, and then the first attackers burst through the door.

Lucy could have sworn the master grew bigger the further he walked away. But panic had taken a hold of her now. She turned her head frantically, looking for Plue, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, Gray Fullbuster stepped in front of the pair, a determined expression on his face.

"Natsu." He nodded towards the back of the guild, and Natsu complied immediately. He snaked an arm around Lucy protectively. "We're leaving."

"B-but-"

"Trust me." He grinned his trademark grin at her, and for some reason, that was exactly what she did. She trusted him more than anybody else in the world. "They'll be fine."

And then they slipped through the back door, leaving behind the crumbling guild as the attackers descended – leaving behind her new home. She felt a pang of sadness as she kept her eyes fixed on the road in front of her, ignoring the sounds of fighting in the evergrowing distance. They kept their pace steady as they headed towards the mountains.

This was no time for looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N (forgottenwhispersxo) **I feel like this reads terribly and it's a little short, I'm so sorry x.x__ I just really wanted to push the story forward. But now that __snogfairy__ is back my muse has returned to me at last haha. Snogfairy is working on chapter seven after a two month hiatus from this fic. We're estimating at least another four chapters before the fic is completed. Look forward to those in the near future! I apologise in advance for any typos, I extracted this directly from tumblr, haha. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>NaLu Tangled AU: Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>With her palms against her thighs, Lucy leaned over to catch her breath, beads of sweat rolling down her temples and dripping from her chin. In the darkness of the alleyway the reality of her situation started to dawn on her. She'd been running. Running from scary people, people with magical powers she'd read about in story books. People with magical powers that could kill her if she got caught.<p>

And she was alone.

Each deafening thump of Lucy's heart made her head spin. Natsu's smile as they'd left the guild hall was still fresh in her mind. But he wasn't there any more. He'd told her to wait. To stay safe. But which part of this alleyway was safe? Were the shadows keeping her hidden, or were they simply concealing the dangers that lie ahead? Folding both arms over her chest, Lucy straightened her form and pressed her back against the wall. The air seemed to turn cold around her. She missed Plue. She missed his tiny paws and his white fur. And a piece of her even missed her Father. He could monopolise her all he wanted, at least she'd be safe. No, she couldn't think like that.

Gazing down at the guild mark on her hand, Lucy felt warmth replace the chills shuddering across her spine. She could make friends there. She could be free there. She'd already made a friend, hadn't she? Natsu had promised to show her the lights. And he would show her the lights. He would show them to her… wouldn't he?

"Drip, drip, drop."

Fear travelled in electric currents through her veins. Lucy's limbs were locked, she didn't dare move for fear the shadows would ensnare her in their grasp. There was a figure at the end of the alleyway. A parasol twirled above her head, deflecting the rain that tumbled after her. With one, long, deep breath Lucy began to shift across the wall, holding her breath as she moved towards the end of the alleyway. The light of day flickered against the neighbouring building. She had to run. She had—

The woman's eyes were empty as they locked with Lucy's from the exit of the alleyway. Raindrops pelted her skin like cold bullets, growing harsher when the woman lowered her patternless shelter. She'd moved so fast, like a ripple along water. Silent and swift.

And then the rain began to twist and twirl around her. Tendrils of water lapped at her skin, sweeping over her body until it forced her mouth closed. Holding her breath, she watched the water form a bubble around her. As solid as the brick wall beside her, she was incapable of breaking through. Darkness had started to creep in. She could feel her consciousness slipping away.

"Juvia must tell Gajeel of her success," the woman spoke in a robotic tone of voice, slow and slurred with disinterest. "Target acquired, Lucy Heartfilia was, indeed, an easy find."

The woman's image turned wavy beyond the thin wall of water and Lucy watched as she disappeared from the alleyway. Such overconfidence was something Lucy had grown accustomed to. Her Father spoke down to those around him and his comrades spoke down to her.

Her Mother's key floated out of her shirt, glinting against the light. Lucy grasped it with both hands and cast her thoughts into the sky. If there was ever a time she needed her Mother, it was now. She'd have cried were it not for the water swirling around her, making her nauseas.

_I'm a member of Fairy Tail, Mother. _

Lucy's eyelids fell to a close. There was a sheen of white in the darkness, as though a brilliant light had swallowed her whole.

"Mamma, look!"

Layla's eyes dropped to her daughter as she extended a hand towards the stars. Her fingers wriggled excitedly. They blinked against the dark sky like the glitter she'd sprinkled on the picture hung up in her Father's study. But never before had she seen one move so suddenly. It streaked across the sky, a trail of light following it like a white shadow.

"A shooting star," Layla leaned down to her daughter, nudging her little shoulder, "You should make a wish, Lucy."

Lucy looked to her mother then up at the night sky. The joy that welled up inside of her was unbelievable. She had to make a wish. But what kind of wish? She'd always received everything she wanted. Any toy she wanted. Anything…

"Can I wish for anything?"

Layla nodded. "Anything you want. But don't say it out loud. If you say it out loud your wish might not come true."

With a quick glance up to the big window at the front of the Manor, the big window where her Father was surely sitting in his chair in the darkness of his study mulling over countless papers, Lucy closed her eyes and laced her fingers together. She could still picture the stars. See them blinking and sparkling and glowing vibrantly through the darkness. And then she pulled with all her might, pulled the thoughts from her heart, pulled her deepest desires and turned them into a wish.

"I want to see the stars with Daddy someday."

Layla pulled her daughter against her side and placed a kiss upon her head. Lucy welcomed her Mother's warmth. It had been a while since they'd sat here like this, gazing up at the stars.

"You weren't supposed to say it out loud, little one."

Lucy giggled and reached up for they key resting over her Mother's chest. She pulled at it with tiny fingers and twirled it about in her hands. It sparkled like the stars.

"Aquarius is a pretty key. I like her."

Layla laughed, shifting a set of fingers through Lucy's hair. Lucy leaned against her Mother's palm and gazed affectionately at Aquarius' key. There was something endearing about the golden coat and the pretty symbol that Lucy couldn't quite grasp at such an innocent age.

"All of the stars are your friends, Lucy. If you're ever in need, they'll shine brightly and guide you down the right path."

Layla pulled at the scarf around Lucy's neck and pressed kisses to her cheeks. Lucy's giggles drifted through the Heartfilia garden.

"The stars are my friends? All of them, even Aquarius?"

Layla smiled. "Yes. Especially Aquarius."

_I want to stay with them!_

And then the water began to quiver around her, batting against her sides before casting her aside. She tumbled against the ground and the water exploded into a thousand droplets, showering the pavement around her. Coughing and spluttering against the ground, Lucy grasped at the key fastened around her neck and rubbed her fingers against it. It felt surprisingly hot, hot enough that she quickly dropped it over the material of her shirt.

_"Such a crybaby. Not at all like your Mother."_

An unfamiliar voice filled the blanks in Lucy's mind. She couldn't hear a thing over the sound of her hoarse breaths and erratic heartbeat. She didn't have time to rest here, no time at all to catch her breath or to think or to cry. She was on her feet in the next instant, bolting for the end of the alleyway in which Juvia had come. She didn't stop there, slipping out into the street with the wind whipping at her face. Her clothes latched onto her skin and her hair was stuck to her face. She felt sick. The cold was numbing her skin, making it difficult to move. But she had to. She had to keep moving.

Turning the next corner Lucy didn't have time to register the fist crashing into her stomach before a surge of pain washed over her.

"As expected of a Celestial Spirit Mage, gihi."

"Juvia was correct in her assumption. Master Jose will be pleased."

A flash of crimson touched her eyes; bold and defiant. Those fierce eyes glaring down at her were malicious and cold, she'd never seen a face quite like that. And the woman was standing beside him, distant eyes fixed on her soaked features. Tears spilled from Lucy's eyes and, though she heaved for breath, none would come. She wanted to see Natsu.

"Natsu… he… lp…"

She wanted to see his smile, to feel the warmth radiating from his magic and to take his hand as she'd done before. She knew deep inside, knew that he'd run to protect her. She had to trust him. To believe in him. She wanted to see the lights. With him, with them. With Fairy Tail.

"Gihihi, Salamander can't help you now, Blondie."

Her legs were off the ground in the next second and she could see the pavement moving like a terrifyingly slow conveyor belt. Each crack in the pavement faded into the next and, slowly, silently, the darkness consumed her. A darkness not unlike the night sky.

But there were no stars to light her way.


	7. Chapter 7

_Long wait, I know. I'm soooo sorry ;.;_

_But here it finally is, so let's rejoice! (And as if we didn't have enough of that in the fandom lately, it's some delicious angst. Enjoy. :D)_

_As usual, look out for the next chapter on forgottenwhispersxo's blog!:)_

_**NaLu Tangled AU**_

_tw: violence, blood_

* * *

><p>A sorrow-stricken atmosphere loomed over the Fairy Tail guild.<p>

In a corner, all the way at the back, a group of girls was pecking at their food. Levy was the first to put her fork down. It hit the table with an audible clank.

"I'm just so- ugh, I'm so upset! Why did this happen?"

With a deep breath, Erza looked up. In her eyes too, there was sadness, but she seemed more composed about it.

"There's nothing we can do as of now. I'm sure Master is doing his very best to better the situation, but we cannot change the fact that Lucy was taken. As much as it grates me."

"I admit, it doesn't sit right with me either."

"Even you, Gray? You interested in her, eh? Too bad, it's obvious that she's interested in-"

"Cana, it's not the time to talk about these things, is it? But while we're at it, has anybody seen him today? It's too calm."

They looked around. It remained quiet in the guild; a depressing silence that hung over the guild mates and made everything seem drab and colourless. The holes in the roof were almost fixed, but where they were still open, dusty rays of sunlight filled the hall.

But the calm wouldn't last long.

The doors of the guild burst open, and in stormed a furious Natsu, with fire in his eyes and Happy hot on his heels.

"When are we leaving?!"

He was met with silence, but it was obvious he would not accept it. He fumed and growled until Makarov decided it was time to silence him - for good, if needed.

"Natsu. Calm down! We cannot rush these things. I understand your anger, but-"

"I'm gonna rescue Lucy! I'm gonna rescue her right now! It's my fault she even got captured, dammit! We have to _do_ something! How can you all be so calm?! They have one of our own!"

"Natsu, I _just_ said, we _will_ retrieve her, so cal-"

"No!"

Then, before he could tear the whole guild apart in his fit of anger, the Master's fist hit him face first, and he fell to the ground unconscious, Lucy's name still on his lips.

* * *

><p>Everything hurt.<p>

That was the first realization that surfaced in Lucys foggy conscious. Little by little, more thoughts joined, clearer and each time more demanding. They spoke of fear, of uncertainty and sheer panic.

And then the memories came.

It felt like a wet, cold blanket had been dropped on her mind, and she struggled not to suffocate beneath its weight.

The escape. They had run. He'd told her to hide. Natsu. Where was Natsu?! The woman. The abduction. The key.

Immediately, she wanted to grab it, feel its reassuring weight in her hand, but no matter how many times she ordered her body to move, it did not obey.

Why did it not obey?

She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt so, so heavy. Leaden. There was something hurting her when she moved, something digging painfully into her soft skin.

She tried again, and pain exploded inside her wrists and seared through her, accompanied by a clanking metallic sound. Shackles.

_Oh, no. Please no._

Opening her eyes was now no longer a matter of being able to or not – she didn't even _want_ to. Maybe, if she tried hard enough, she could wake up from this nightmare.

Of course she knew she couldn't.

But any faint glimmer of hope, any little fantasy, was better than to even think about what was to happen to her.

Her father had been right. The outside world was not a safe place.

She felt a single tear overflow from her closed eyes and trail down her cheek. It burned. Biting her lip, she tried to hold back more. It was so quiet. There was nothing here.

Lucy was alone.

But the echo of footsteps heading in her direction told her that would not be the case for much longer. Fear won her over now, and she cranked open her eyes, taking in the stone walls of the room that stretched out in front of her.

There was a door at the far end, and the knob was turning now. She held her breath.

She immediately recognized one of the two men as the one who had caught her. The man who had taken her from Fairy Tail. And from Natsu. The blood froze in her veins.

The other looked just as malicious. Clad in a lilac suit that even now made Lucy's fashion sense wail, a moustache that looked equally horrible and the same kind of cruel, cold eyes her capturer regarded her with.

Neither spoke as they entered.

They only came to a halt when there was only a little distance left between them. She was shaking, but hoped they didn't see.

"So this is the Heartfilia brat."

The man she did not know regarded her with dismay.

"And why exactly did she cause you any trouble? That's pathetic of you. Maybe I should have sent someone else"

The other man's eyes squinted for a second, but he did not answer. He stepped closer towards her, anger flaring up in his eyes.

"That reminds me of something…"

He was close now. Too close. All she could see was his face. She smelled his breath as he spoke.

"Now, that…" His eyes moved lower, and for a moment she thought he was looking at her breasts – and it scared her more than she wanted to admit. She felt so utterly helpless. But then his fingers gripped the key dangling from her necklace, and an even worse sort of panic coursed through her.

"I'll take it."

Not her key.

And then it was gone, ripped from her with an ease that should have been impossible. It was not supposed to be this easy. She wanted to fight for this key with her life. She wanted to scratch and claw at his face. But it was too late already.

She could only stare at his back and watch in silent horror as he dropped the key to the ground, only to bring one of his metal boots down on it. Slowly, he turned it left and right, making the material screech as it was dragged along the ground. Then he kicked it into the corner with a laugh.

Lucy sucked in her breath, trying not to scream. It felt like he'd kicked her in the gut instead of the little metallic keepsake.

But then the dark-haired man's eyes fixed themselves on her again, and suddenly she had the foreshadowing feeling that it would be her turn soon enough.

He grinned, then, as she swallowed down her fear, and cocked his head at her. The other man stood behind him silently.

"I'm not scared of you!"

Why did it not even sound convincing to her own ears? She could not grant herself the escape of giving in to her senses and being scared. She couldn't. Even if it meant there would be consequences.

"Eh, Master José. Am I allowed to change that?"

"Go on, Gajeel."

"Not like I'd given a piss about yer answer anyway."

The man called Gajeel huffed, slight amusement underlying his tone. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He was a predator now, ready to tear his prey apart.

Then, faster than she could register, he was at her side again, landing his fist in her belly. She would have screamed, if only she'd had the air to do so. But there was none. Her lungs were empty, and for a moment everything she could see was white. Then her muscles loosened ever so slightly, and she greedily sucked in all she could get.

But another blow was already on the way, to her face this time, and she felt the skin tear open beneath his knuckles. She'd never felt so much pain in her life before. Not ever. Her body was screaming, wailing, she couldn't remember how to think, and with every hit she wanted to just forget everything around her and give in to her body's pleas. To just make it all go away; to give in to the blackness beckoning in the corners of her blurred vision.

But she didn't submit. She didn't scream.

No matter how much they hurt her, she would not give them the pleasure of breaking her spirit.

She was strong, stronger than they knew, and she would never give up without a fight.

That's what it meant to be a member of Fairy Tail, was it not?

Fairy Tail. Her mind latched on to the words, and she clung to them as she forgot everything around her. She could barely feel his fists anymore. Her body had become numb. Blood was trickling down her left arm, she could feel the viscous fluid making its way down, but the pain had died out.

She couldn't feel anything. She wasn't even connected to her body anymore.

It swung and shook as he hit her, and had it not been for the shakles holding her up, she would have long collapsed. Blood dripped from her lips now too, and she faintly realized it was forming a puddle on the flagstones beneath her.

At some point, he had stopped, but she wasn't sure when. Or why.

Slowly, the pain was coming back into her beaten body, and she wanted to scream, to cry, to relieve her agony somehow. Tears were mixing with the blood on the ground now.

"Not scared, huh? Do ya think I even care 'bout that? The only thing I care about is yer daddy's reward."

Her father. Right. He had done all this. The thought brought more tears to her eyes, and now she sobbed quietly. It was horrible. Everything was horrible.

She was imprisoned again, and it was her father's doing. Why? What had she ever done for him to be so cruel? He had been right. The outside world was not safe. But wasn't it him that made it so?

Lucy ground her teeth.

But she was scared now. Not of Gajeel, not of anyone in this stupid guild, not even of being beaten up like this again.

No, what really scared her, terrified her to no end, was going back to being locked up. To being a nice little doll that had to act when her father pulled the strings.

"Please don't make me go back." she croaked.

Pathetic. She felt so pathetic. But it was the only thing she could think about, even now. Not back. Not to her father, to her tower, to her prison. Anything but that.

Anything.

"Oh, maybe you won't have to. You know, it all depends."

It was the cloaked amn's voice again. He had the be the one who gave the commands.

It depended? On what? She tried to keep up, despite the pain she felt in her head and the blood she tasted on her lips. From time to time, everything went foggy.

"You probably guessed that it was your father who tasked us with bringing you back. But you know, wouldn't it be much more fun to have him at _our_ feet? Maybe we'll do the ordering from now on."

With some last strength – Lucy didn't know where she even got it from – she managed to lift her head. She coughed and spat blood, and it trickled down her chin. _Breathe. Focus on breathing._The metallic taste in her throat made her want to gag.

What was the meaning of all this? They wanted… her father? No. Not him. His money.

"Let's see how much your daddy is willing to pay for you. We thought it might be a good icentive. Don't you think?"

For a moment, her vision faded completely, and her head fell back down against her chest. But anger was cursing through her veins now, filling her with another kind of strength.

They had betrayed her father too. They had no honour.

"Damn you."

"Oh? Did you hear that, Gajeel? Sounds like she still has some fight left in her."

"Damn you! You're… _pathetic_! I'll never give in to you! Just wait… wait until they hear of this! Fairy Tail will not forgive you!"

Her chest was heaving with her efforts; her lungs burned with every word - but she would not back down. Not now. It was all she could do – but she would do it.

It was her own little victory amongst the helplessness.

The cloaked man – what had Gajeel called him? José? - chuckled. With a stroke of his beard, he proceeded towards the door at the far corner of the lithic room.

"I'll leave you two alone now. I'll have Juvia write the letter to the brat's father."

"Not Juvia."

"Eh?"

The man called José turned around. He didn't look like he was offended - he was probably used to this kind of respectless behavior from Gajeel – but he seemed almost curious.

"She's too soft for that kinda stuff. Have someone else write it – dunno, Mel maybe. She'll do a better job."

After a moment's hesitation, his boss nodded.

"Whatever. But Gajeel – make sure you don't become too soft yourself."

And with that, he was gone.

And they were alone again.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout that."

He spat the words out under his breath, and suddenly Lucy felt her grip slip on the last thread of hope she had clung to. She couldn't expect any mercy from him.

Cold eyes fixed themselves on her. She could still see the blood on his knuckles as he flexed his hand. Her blood. How much had she lost? She felt so dizzy.

"He sold ya out, ya know."

What little breath she had withheld in her lungs left her now. Sold her out? Natsu? No.

"What? How did ya think Juvia got ya? He told 'er. Little bribery, that's all it took."

"No…"

"He's a thief – a dirty little criminal. What'd he tell ya 'bout Fairy Tail? That they're righteous? Band of criminals, that's what they all are."

"You… you're lying."

The words hurt her, but she forced them out anyway. Her body shook with pain, she couldn't even lift her head, but she would not let him win. She would not let him take the one thing she believed in even now. The only person she trusted in the whole world at this very moment. He would not let her down. She knew it.

She had to be right.

Natsu would come to save her.

The man called Gajeel started laughing as his fist turned to steel once more.

"He's not coming."

* * *

><p>Natsu was running.<p>

If those bastards had really thought they could hold him back, they'd been wrong. Nobody could stop him from rescuing his friend.

His feet had started hurting, but he paid no attention to such trivial matters.

He brought them down against the ground, on and on, towards Phantom Lord's headquarters. He would use his sweat to wipe the floor with the scum there.

"I'm coming, Lucy!"


End file.
